Seeing Him Again
by Tears that Vibrate
Summary: Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna have joined the hunters. Two hundred years later, two brothers stumble upon the hunters. They look exactly like Percy and Luke, and remember events that happened back then.


**Okayy so this is for Thaluke ship week 2012. sorry for the Lukeyna, Percabeth and Jeyna!**

**and yes... Black haired green eyed Nathan/Percy**

**Blonde blue eyed Luke/Lucas**

**Im sorry i just love One Tree Hill a lot**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASEEE :D**

* * *

Thalia gazed at the picture. It was of a boy, about fifteen, at a camp.

_One hundred and ninety years. It had been that long since Thalia had become a hunter of Artemis. She had lived so long. Of course, hunters only died if they died in battle, but still. The Titan war, the Giant war, The War against Gaia. She and her two best friends, Annabeth and Reyna, had still made it. _

_All three of their hearts were broken. Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend and her friend, had died inside tartarus. Jason, her brother, had broken Reyna's heart. As much as she liked Piper, Reyna was her best friend. Part of that was because she reminded Thalia so much of Zoe, another Hunter, who had died before Thalia became one. She saw Jason and Piper age, while she was fifteen forever. She saw their children grow older than her. It was too painful. She stopped visiting them after that. _

_And then there was her. Her heart was broken, too. She had been in love with this boy, Luke. He was her best friend. They had both run away when they were young. Teamed up. They had relied on each other for survival. On reaching Camp Half Blood, she had sacrificed herself to save Annabeth and Luke. Then, six years later, she had come back to life. She expected to see Luke run to her, hug her. Instead she was told he was evil. Kronos was rising, and Luke had gone over to the bad side. Tried to Kill Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. Poisoned her tree. She couldn't believe it. Then she was offered to be Artemis's lieutenant after Zoe died. She accepted. She wanted to forget about Luke. About two years later, Luke had let Kronos take over his body. Then came to his senses and he tried to stop him, and succeeded. But he died in the process. _

She heard footsteps. Someone walked into her tent. She barely glanced up. She knew those footsteps. It was Reyna. Next to her, Annabeth wiped her cheeks, and slipped her amber pendant into her pocket.

"Sorry." Reyna muttered as she turned to leave.

"No, wait." Annabeth said. "Whats up?"

"Well, Phoebe told me there are two kids from Camp Jupiter on a quest. Descendants of some great demigods, supposedly. Brothers. She just told me all three of us have to come and meet them together. God knows why. She looked…worried."

It was strange watching Reyna talk. After all those years, the girls had greatly changed in their appearances. All of them dressed in silver. Silver dresses, jackets, or t-shirts. Annabeth now braided her hair down one shoulder, like Reyna used to. Reyna kept her black wavy hair open, clipping them back with a silver clip on one side. Thalia's straight black hair now reached up to her back, and she usually left them open.

Thalia gently shut the album. She rose, and walked toward Phoebe's tent.

The second she entered, she gasped, and then staggered back. Annabeth and Reyna reacted similarly. They clutched each other for support. Those boys…_who were they?_

One was slightly taller than the other, with blond hair and bluish eyes, with just a hint of green. The other was black haired, with green eyes. Phoebe looked at them apologetically. "Sorry guys. I thought you might want to meet them." Thalia's eyes filled with tears. The blond one was staring at her, a little puzzled. The way he had scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to remember something, reminded her so much of-

"I'm Nathan Grace, and this is my brother Lucas." Said the black-haired one. He stared intently at Annabeth, who looked like it took every ounce of her determination not to run out of the tent.

"Wait.. Grace?" asked Reyna sharply. She had already blinked her tears away. She was exceptional at hiding her emotions, but not this time. The expression in her eyes.. it was shattered. There was no other word to describe it.

"Yeah. We're descendants of Jason Grace."

That figured. The blond one, Luke looked slightly like Jason. And mostly like… Luke Castellan. What was this? Was her life that unfair? And the black haired one, Nathan.. he was a exact copy of Percy Jackson.

Percy had been Annabeth's boyfriend, Thalia's friend, Reyna's crush.

Luke had been Annabeth and Thalia's love, and given the way Reyna was looking at him, probably someone she knew.

Jason had been Annabeth's friend, Thalia's brother, Reyna's love.

_What was going on?_

"So, Nathan, Lucas… This is Thalia. Thalia Grace. She's Jason's sister. I'm going to give the five of you some time alone." said Phoebe, hurrying out of the tent.

They stared at each other in silence. This made no sense. If they were her descendants, why did they look like Percy and Luke? It was understandable that Jason's great-great-grandchild or whatever looked like him, but why Percy and Luke?

Nathan broke the silence. "Are you… Annabeth?" he asked, looking sadly at her.

Annabeth looked ready to burst into tears. "How do you know?" she choked out.

"I…I don't know." Nathan said helplessly.

Thalia glanced at Luke…no, Lucas. He was watching Reyna.

"I've seen you before. I remember a fire. I remember you. A ring. A goddess. She told me to find a black haired, blue eyed girl. I found her. When I returned, you were gone." Lucas said. He turned to Thalia. "You were the girl. I remember. Then we found this one." he said, nodding his head toward Annabeth. "I remember…you turning into a tree, me sitting near that tree all the time; sunset, night, daybreak. Nathan coming to some camp, me trying to kill him, no, all of you, many times, me speaking to a shadow in a gold box, and… me stabbing myself?"

This made no sense. How the heck did he know? Was this some cruel trick of the Gods? Maybe Aphrodite was bored, and she was hallucinating. And that Reyna part…what did he mean, he had met her before he found Thalia?

"How do you know?" Reyna asked.

Nathan spoke again, looking at Annabeth. He sounded eerily like Percy. "Right now, when I saw you, and I had weird flashes in my head. Me fighting the minotaur. Watching the Sirens sing. Thalia here becoming a hunter. Fighting Lucas. Lucas dying. Kissing you underwater. Meeting Reyna. And… a camp on fire. Then me closing these doors, you crying on the other side. Then it all went black. " Nathan looked on the verge of a panic attack. He glanced at an equally freaked out Nathan. "what the hell is this? Are one of you a daughter of Hecate? What is going on?"

"I don't know…" Thalia said helplessly. Was Lucas Luke? How did he remember? Why was Luke coming back to haunt her nearly two hundred years later? Percy, Luke, Jason… they were all dead. Seeing them wasn't good for her, Annabeth or Reyna. All three girls had loved them, maybe in different ways. As crushes, brothers, friends or lost loves.

Lucas turned to Thalia. "I don't get it. I didn't remember earlier, but I do now. I've seen you in my dreams. Strange flashes. Unclear, blurred, fuzzy memories. What is going on? I've seen all of you…" Thalia didn't know how to respond. There was a lump in her throat. Her eyes were filling fast with tears. She **never** cried. But these circumstances were different. Never, in her wildest dreams had she imagined this could happen.

"So have I." said Nathan. He looked so much like Percy, it hurt to even look at him.

_Please, let this be a nightmare_. She prayed.

Suddenly, the curtains of the tent were pulled to one side_. _Artemis walked in. The girls knelt, and the boys stared in awe, unaware that she was a goddess. She smiled at them.

"I am Diana, Goddess of the Moon. I'm sorry if you felt unwelcome in this camp. We do not usually admit boys… but this is an exception. I think you have questions-"

"Why does Nathan look like Percy, Lucas look like Luke and kind of like Jason and why the hell do they remember stuff from like two hundred years ago that didn't even happen to them?!" Reyna blurted out.

Artemis smiled sadly. "Percy and Luke tried for Isles of Blest. This is their third reincarnation. It is just a matter of chance that they were born as brothers into the Grace family. Nathan and Lucas are Percy and Luke reincarnated, so they still remember flashes from their first lives. When someone dies in battle, when they're not expecting it…They still remember a bit. If they meet someone from their past, memories come flooding back. But usually, people don't, because all their old friends are dead."

"So… this isn't Jason?" Reyna asked.

"No. Jason and Piper chose Elysium instead of rebirth." Artemis said.

Thalia took a step towards Lucas. " You're not Luke. You're just him reborn. You don't really remember me, do you?"

Lucas looked at her the way Luke used to. The expression was so similar.. caring, concerned, loving. Thalia felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. But she knew her eyes were filled with pain. It hurt to see Luke again. This was wrong. He was dead.

"I'm sorry. I just remember your face." Was all Lucas said.

Annabeth turned to Nathan. "Do **you** remember me?" she sounded so hurt and hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Only flashes of you." He said.

"Girls, you are hunters. If this were really Percy and Luke, I would let you go and live normal lives. But these aren't Percy and Luke, or even Jason. They just remember flashes of their old lives, not the events." Artemis said.

"You should get back to your quest. Goodbye, Percy," Annabeth said. The hurt in her voice was as sharp as broken glass. They turned to leave.

Thalia glanced back. She tried to memorise every feature of Luke and Percy's face. She knew, as long as she lived, she would never, ever see them again. She never thought she would see them this time too, but she had. They smiled at her. Confused smiles. No, these were not the boys who had given up their lives to save the world. They just looked like them.

As the girls sat in their tent, one by one, they broke down into tears. A while later, when they could cry no more and felt hollow inside, they returned to Phoebe's tent.

It was empty. Lucas and Nathan had left. The girls clutched each other's hands for support. This was heartbreaking, and had unnerved them. But it was time to get back to lives as hunters. They had a couple more millennia to go before they worried about seeing boys from their old lives again.


End file.
